Their home was being invaded
by Mid9ight0Wolf
Summary: What if their gang had someone more important to them, to protect? What would happen if there was another person? Perhaps a female? They tried mugging her nearly 2 years ago and now and now...they as close as any family. Dennis/OC Bits and pieces are different.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Y'all, got another new Fict. Attack the block Whoop! I've had this on paper for awhile but have tried editing it, trying to make it better. It will be short about 8-9 chapters and then a few one-shots. **

**Dennis/OC**

**Warning: Swearing, Mugging and some ugly motherfuckers.**

* * *

Dem had been living in the block for nearly two year's now and to say it had changed her life, was an understatement. In nearly two years, she had adopted five boys. They were near her age but she had always acted older and so she became a mother, a sister or a best friend to them. She was there for them, anytime. One of the boys, Dennis, she had been crushing on him for over a year now and it seemed like he returned the feeling's but it felt like something was holding him back.

It was Dennis birthday next week and Dem had been putting together the perfect present, it had taken a long time and a lot of money but it was worth it, she had just brought the finishing touch and now was on her way back to the block.

Crossing over the road, she quickly spotted five hooded figure's and quickly figured out who they were. It looked like they were going to be doing another job and Dem hoped none would ended up injured like last time. By passing them, not wanting to intervene in their mission as she continued walking.

She could see in the corner of her eye two figures pointing towards her before they turned round, it seemed they had spotted who she was and as much as she wanted to walk over and see how they were, she really needed to finish Dennis present.

She quickly by passed Probs and Mayhem who were building a fire in one of the dumpster's. They were so busy throwing in piece of wood that they didn't even notice her. It didn't take look for her to get to her flat, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

Five hooded boys stood in the middle of the road. Two of them were on bikes riding in a circle. Their leader let his eyes wonder around looking for their perfect victim. They were looking for someone that looked wealthy. The leader, Moses lightly patted his pocket, where he had the pocket knife in case they needed something to back them up.

"Yo, Moses, man. This one?" Moses turned round to face Jerome and Biggz who were pointing towards a figure that was cutting across the street.

"You fucking stupid, man. That's Dem. You want to end up with a fractured arm again?" Dennis voice cut in with a scoff, shaking his head. "Na, man. She's the only one crazy enough to have blue and orange hair, bro." On closer look Moses could see the light hitting her hair where it gave a soft glow, the bright blue and orange jumping out.

Jerome tried to squint his eyes, not able to actually see the colour but nodding with Dennis where as Biggz shrugged before pulling his bike closer to him.

"Yo, blood. We got our self one." The shout coming from the youngest, Pest as he pointed towards a figure in a long green jacket and she was currently on the phone but froze once she spotted them. They watched as she quickly cut across the street.

Moses turned to Biggz and Pest who were both leaned forward on their bikes. "Cut across her." Nodding before they started to peddle away towards the woman. Moses, Den and Jerome pulled up their bandana's so it covered half their face before walking into the middle of the street.

Moses was quick to walk towards her when she was facing away and a second she turned round, he was right in her face.

"Give me the phone, give me the phone. Give me the phone!" He demanded holding his hand out. He had his baseball cap on as well as his hood, the only thing showing was his eyes. She was quick to react, pulling out her phone, Moses snatching it of her before his eyes locked on the item's in her bag. "The money, the purse. Give me the purse, give it to me." She was scared, the fear clear on her face as she tried to pull everything out, dropping item's onto the ground.

Moses grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Don't fuck about." Ripping the whole bag away from her before throwing it towards Dennis behind him as the woman tried to reason with him.

"Hey. Please…" Holding her hands up in surrender which was a mistake, as Moses eye's locked onto the ring she was currently wearing.

"Give me that ring."

"It's not worth an…" She muttered which was cut of as Moses brought out the small pocket knife he had.

"Shut up. Wanna get murked, innit?" She was quick to react, trying to pull of the ring that didn't seem to want to go. Moses stood there for a moment watching her struggle before his patients wore out, moving forward as he grabbed a hold of her arms.

"Stupid.."

"Get off me!" She shouted. The struggle between them both ended with her being thrown to the ground.

"Oi, what?" Pest moved closer with his bike, as he stared down at the woman.

"Boy, you're too brave." Moses replied as he swung the pocket knife around lightly.

"Quick, fam, 'fore the feds come." Jerome spoke his head looking down the street's for any sign of the feds. Moses shook his head at his mate before turning back to the woman who had finally manage to take the ring of.

"Fuck the feds, man"

"Yo, Dem will be pissed man." She held the ring out to them as Jerome spoke to Moses, Dennis was the one to snatch the ring from her.

"Tak..e it.." Her voice was shaky as well as her hands as she sat there on the ground surrounded by her muggers. Dennis past it to Pest who quickly pocket it when a bright light from the sky caught there attention. It was falling from the sky.

"Look, man. Look." Pest shouted, dropping his bike as he tried to see what it was, as it started to come close and closer towards them. They all started to shout that their voices clashed together, all trying to understand what was happening as the woman's eyes widen upon seeing the shooting bright light.

The gang slowly started to back up once they figure out it was coming towards them and wasn't slowing down, they were quick to duck out the way as the bright light slammed into a silver car behind them.

"Fuck!" Shouts echoed around them as glass shot everywhere, ducking their heads to avoid being hit. They gave it a second before slowly moving towards their feet to look at the damage and as they did, the woman they had mugged was quick to start running.

"Oi, she's duckin'" Dennis spoke glaring at the woman's back. Jerome was quick to his feet, his eyes on the woman as well.

"Hey, fam, she's ghostin'" The child like voice, belonging to Pest who had picked his bike up, shaking the glass from himself. Moses pulled down the Bandana, his eyes never moving from the car.

"Allow it"

"Somebody's bombin' us, blood."

"Na, man, it's just a firework."

"Some big firework" Pest questioned as he thought of all the fireworks he had at home.

Moses ignored their comments as he moved closer towards the car. "Nice whip. Could be bare valuables in there." He tried opening the door, to find it locked before decided to climb through the broken window. Pushing him self in as he tried to reach the small compartment near the passengers's side.

He just need to reach little further when a grey ugly head popped up screeching and hissing at him, pulling himself out quickly before backing of slowly. "Shit. There's something…." The small grey thing jumped out and slammed into Moses, who dropped to the ground and the faint pain from his cheek before he quickly as possible pulled out the small pocket knife and slammed it into the creature's side.

"Whoa!"

It let out a screech before tearing through a fence and heading into the hills. Moses turned him self over as he watched the four legged creature run into a small shed further ahead.

"What the fuck was that?" Pest shouted, having backed of once it had jumped at Moses.

"Some orang-utan type thing, I'm not even lying, bruv." Jerome was shaking his head, all of them staring after the creature that had attacked their leader. Biggz was quick to point out his idea.

"Hey, it's breezing', man. It looked like dobby the house elf." Dennis laughs as he pulled down his own bandana.

"Moses got shanked by a dobby." At that they all started to laugh apart from Moses, who was busy glaring at the direction the creature went. He walked closed towards the fences, keeping his eyes locked on the shed the creature had disappeared into.

"I'm chasing that down. I'm killin' that." It grew silent as they listened to their leader, nodding. Whipping at his cheek that was stinging from the claws. "Watch." They all rushed forward, Biggz and Pest on their bikes while the other were running with sticks and bats in there hand as weapons.

"Payback, Fam."

"I'm proper stampin' that."

"It's gone in adventure."

"Round two, bruv. Round two"

"Playtime, bruv."

Their shouts were pumping up their excitment as the screeches of the creature got louder and louder as they came closer towards the shed. They could see the outline of it through the gaps in the wood.

"Yo, you got beef now, Moses." They all stopped outside, Moses swinging a large stick he had picked up in his hands.

"Yo, Pest, got them bangers?" Moses questioned wanted to hurt this fucked as much as possible. Pest nodded before diving into his bag. Pulling out one before Dennis handed him a lighter.

Pest moved closer towards the shed as he light the banger up, throwing it into the shed before returning next to Moses and Biggz. They waited, holding there breath.

The banger went up, as smoke started to fill the room before the squeal's and screeches came from the creature. They listened for awhile longer before Moses tightened his grip on his weapon. "It's mine" He spoke before running into the shed. More screeches reached them before the shouting of Moses was followed after.

"Hey, back me! Back me!" They were quick to dive into the shed, dropping the bikes. The only sounds were shouting coming from them as well as the screeches from the creature before they slowly died down.

"What the fuck was that?" Pest questioned after it was silent for a couple of seconds as they started to leave the shed.

"I told you, some exotic creature, like a monkey thing." Jerome spoke as he was the second to leave the shed. Pest was ahead of him with the large monkey thing on the stick as the other's quickly followed them out.

"That fell out of the sky. You tryin' to tell me it's rainin' monkeys?" The disbelief was clear in Pest voice as he continued to stare at the creature he held on the stick.

"That ain't no monkey. Monkeys ain't bald." Jerome shot back which Dennis seemed to silently agree.

"No, that's some weird thing. I don't know what that is." Pest jumped forward with a smirk, clicking his fingers together.

"I know what that is. I'll tell you what that is. That's a alien, bruv. Believe it." Moses turned to stare at Pest as well as the other's. "It must have come from outer space, trying to take over Earth, init." Jerome, Biggz and Dennis all started to nod, figuring that it was the simplest thing for them to understand. "But it landed in the wrong place, you get me? The wrong Place!" Pest had taken out his phone, passing the alien over to Moses, who started to join in on the laughter at the alien.

The other quickly followed Pest example, apart from Moses, taking out there phone's. Some taking photos and other videoing Moses holding the Alien.

"Welcome to London, mo fucker" Dennis shot to the ugly Alien.

"Welcome to the ends, brother" Biggz called, joining in on the fun. Pest chuckled placing his phone back in his pocket.

"This is the block. And nobody fucks with the block, do you get me?" He declared waving his hand into the air, with Moses and Dennis agreeing. Pest and Biggz started to rap before turning to the Alien.

"The B-L-O-C-K!" They finished with chuckles and laughter. Moses picked the alien as he lifted it into the air as everyone started to shout 'Brap' waving the phones and hands at the alien.

* * *

They were in the park now, looking at a shell of an egg where another alien had come from. They had taken the small alien to Ron's flat, The weed room as it was the safest place in the block and now there was more aliens dropping from the sky and they were gonna kill every single one of them motherfucker.

The closest one being in the park so they had all grabbed weapons. Pest grabbing a metal bat as well as his fireworks. Biggz grabbing some metal chain while Jerome grabbed a large knife. Dennis had gabbed a large sword, that Dem had given him for his birthday while Moses had a baseball bat.

Dennis grabbed his pizza deliverer scooter and his dog [His father telling him to take it for a walk] as the other grabbed their bike's, Biggz having to stand on Jerome bike stabilizer's behind him before they had reached the park. Now, they had no clue what they were dealing with as the egg was steaming with a white fog and was showing something different ot what they had killed.

"Yo, shine the light" Moses spoke, his eyes not moving from the black egg in front of him. Dennis brought his scooter closer, the head lights shinnying onto the egg.

"Like a fossil, init." Dennis whispered as his dog let out a small whimper.

"No, that's different" Jerome having spotted the small carvings on the egg and it was showing something else, not the same thing with what they had killed. "That ain't even the same thing." Biggz had taken a step back with his hood on tight, covering his head.

"That looks triple the size, blood."

"I'd like to see the brother who'd fight that."

"Not me man." Biggz started shaking his head. "Right now, I feel like going home, locking my door and playing FIFA with Dem." His wish was quickly answered by a loud screech, causing all their heads to turn in the directions.

"Hey, what was that?" Dennis questioned as his dog jumped from the bike before running of into the direction's the noise had come from. "Pogo. Pogo, whoa. Stay." It ignored Dennis commands as it started running, letting out barks. "Stay. Stay."

Moses watched the dog before he quickly spotted the outline of the creature that was sitting on the climbing frame, it was pitch black so they couldn't't see anything about it as Dennis dog disappeared over the small hill.

"There" He pointed out.

"Holy Fuck" Jerome eyes were shooting around trying to see the creature that they were all pointing out.

"Where, fam? Where?"

"On top of the tower." Biggz replied.

"Which tower?"

Dennis spun round to face Jerome. "Ain't you got your contacts in, bruv? look." Jerome moved his bandana to reveal think black pairs of glasses, pulling them over his nose. He gave out a gasp as he finally spotted the creature at the same time, it jumped down from the tower before Dennis dog, Pogo started to howl and whine.

"Pogo. Pogo!" Pest and Moses stopping Dennis from heading towards his dog. "Na, man!" It was silent as they tried to spot the creature once more. "What's it doing? Where's it gone, man?"

"It's coming" Moses commented having spotted the black shape that was moving towards them before two blue eyes appeared.

"Ah man, I can see its eyes." Pest declared, fear running through him before he quickly climbed onto his bike.

"Not sure them tings is eyes." As Moses spoke they watched as the blue eyes opened to reveal a load of blue sharp teeth before the alien snarl at them. That was all Biggz and Pest could handle as they quickly turned around.

"Hey, let's bounce, bruv."

"I'm gone, fam" Pest shouted as he tried to peddle away as fast as he could.

"Everybody RUN!" Moses shouted as he quickly climbed onto his bike while Dennis tried to turned his scooter around with all his strength. They all quickly started to run [Well ride, Biggz the only one running] and as they did, they by pasted the two kids that had been following them, Probs and Mayhem who quickly paused upon seeing them running.

"Aliens! Run! Leave, leave, leave!" Was all Biggz could get out as he tried to run faster, his legs already tiring out but fear not allowing him to stop. It was only a moment later where the kids were questioning Moses and his gang when a loud screech behind them had them running, having caught a glimpse of what was behind them.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Dem will be making a proper appearance in the next chapter, i believe. Didn't want to skip any major parts encase people haven't seen the movie.**

**Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 3. Thanks for the Favorites and Follows, hope i get some reviews for this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dennis was driving his scooter around the bends with Jerome, Pest and Moses with Biggz running behind. Moses slowed down so Biggz could climb on the back of his bike when the sound of sirens reached them.

"Bully Van!" The others were quick to disappear with the van following Moses. They skidded around the corner as Biggz kept looking behind, the van slowly catching up when he decided to climb of.

Jumping of from the back of Moses bike had caused him to lose control.

His bike slamming against the ground before he was slammed against it, rolling a couple of times until he stopped but he was quickly back on his feet and not even taking a step further when two feds had grabbed his arms.

"Stay down! Come here!" The shouts coming from the feds as they handcuffs Moses. He could hear Pest shouting 'Man, fuck the five-o!' from the walkway they were hiding in. They watched as Moses was dragging into the van and from where they were crouched they could see the woman they had mugged earlier on sitting there. Dennis attention was soon driven away from the van as he watched multiply aliens getting closer and closer towards the van.

"Hey, check it, Bruv. Behind the car." Dennis pointed out, Pest, Jerome and Biggz quickly turning to look towards where Dennis was pointing as they watched the black shadows with their blue teeth slowly descend towards the vehicle. They soon lost sight of the alien as it disappeared behind a car.

"Hey, where is it?" Jerome questioned trying to spot the alien, Biggz was the one that spotted another alien.

"The roof, fam, clock that roof." They watched as the alien jumped down, the faint sound of a car being crushed together before it disappeared, they turned back to the van watching as the woman moved to the front seat while they placed Moses in the back of the van.

The officer was talking on his walkie talkie unaware of the black creature heading his way. It was all silent as the gang watched the alien getting closer and closer towards the fed. The fed closed the van and at the same time a alien jumped on top of him, tearing his flesh of. The second fed spun round at the cry before a second alien pounced on him, his screams echoed around the deserted streets as the woman gasped, backing away from the door.

She was quick to react, locking all the doors before moving to the back as quickly as she could.

Looking around the van before her face turned to face Moses who was an inch away from her, the glass keeping them separate as a loud thump echoed above them.

"Nah. Feds got savaged." Pest declared, his body twitching wanting to move but his eyes would not stray from the van with the blood of the feds covering it.

"Shit, man. We gotta back Moses." Biggz tried telling the other's but Jerome was quick to shake his head.

"Fuck that, bruv. I ain't going nowhere near none of that." Pest quickly spun around finally able to take his eyes of the van as he pulled his bag closer towards himself.

"Think. Think!" He slapped his head a couple of times. "Think what scared the little one."

"Bangers ain't gonna do nothing', fam." Den declared, scoffing at the through of little bangers scaring this big motherfuckers.

"I ain't talking about bangers" Talking out a large circle box with a smirk. Quickly opening it as the shouts from the van got louder and louder.

"Hold it steady." Biggz demanded as he tried to light the firework.

"I ain't the one with the shakes, bruv" Pest shouted, quickly looking over the side at the van. "You hold it steady" They ignored Jerome and Dennis who were telling them to hurry. Sparks appeared as soon as they managed to light the firework up and Pest wasted no time in throwing it over the walkway and in the direction of the van.

It continued rolling under the van until one of the many pipes caught it, stopping it in its tracks. The other's waited, counting down until a loud bang erupted and many sparks shot down the streets as smoke covered the car, the loud screeches from the aliens rang around them.

Dennis shot up onto his feet before making his way towards his scooter. "Yo, cover me, fam." The command was answered with Pest, Jerome and Biggz quickly following behind.

"This is for Pogo. Rest in peace, dog." Den whispered to himself as he kept his eyes on the van. His scooter charged forward, driving around the ramps and down towards the street skidding. Pausing for a moment as he pulled out his long sharp sword before his scooter started to dive towards the smoke and the van, as well as the aliens.

Once near the van he was quick to drop his scooter, it crashing against the ground before opening the van door to be welcome with the sight of the woman cowering into the corner. Pulling himself up until he was standing in front of the woman.

"What" He demanded which was followed with the woman screaming and a large black head with blue teeth popping it's head into the van. Den wasted no time in kicking the shit out of it, dragging the door shut once the alien retreated. They all backed away as loud bangs came from above them but Den ignored them, heading towards the door that held Moses in. Clicking it open as they both ignored the cries of the woman.

"Took your time, man" Moses declared as he moved out of the small cell and headed towards the seats while the woman quickly locked her self in the cells. "Dumb feds left the keys!"

"Then let's jack it!" Moses nodded before climbing into the passenger seat as Dennis climbed into the drivers seat, twisted the key and wasted no time in slamming his foot against the on the gas, the tyres squealing as the van shot forward. Thumps coming from above as the aliens lost there grip and plummet to the ground.

Dennis quickly pulled out his phone, contacting Biggz while avoiding aliens and vehicles that were on the road. "Yo, Biggz, meet us at the underground garages." was all he muttered before slamming his phone shut.

It took a couple of minutes but they were able to finally reach the garage, twisting the steering wheel as they spun into the garage. The van was picking up speed so they didn't have time to brake as they spun the van around the corner only to crash head first into a small slim black vehicle.

"This is a bad dream. Tell me I'm dreaming" Moses muttered to him self as soon as he spotted Hi-Hatz in the black car that was slowly backing away from them. The sound of banging erupted their thoughts, turning around to see the woman banging against the call.

"Let me out! Open the door!" She shouted as Dennis moved himself from the driver's seat. "Let me out! Open the door!" He finally unlocked the cell, crouching down with a smirk.

"Sorry about the driving. I'll get lessons for Christmas."

She ignored that, not caring in the slightest. "What were those things?"

"We're thinking probably aliens."

Moses quickly spun around having watched movement coming from the black vehicle. "You should leave."

"Before the situation gets more nuts" Den finished the sentence. "Go on then" once he spotted that she wasn't moving at all. She quickly headed towards the door, sliding it open. Turning to see the black car with smoke coming from the engine when Moses spoke to her.

"Ain't you gonna thank us for saving your life?"

The woman sending him a sharp glare. "My fucking hero" she spat out before quickly running back the way they had come down as the door to the black car finally opened to reveal Hi-Hatz and his friend, Tonks stepping out. Moses and Dennis were quick to get out of the van as Biggz, Jerome and Pest ran down from the entrance, joining the rest of their gang as they slowly walked up towards Hi-Hatz.

"Yo, Hi-Hatz, it was a accident, man." Moses started of, having seen the gun in Hi-Hatz hand.

Pest moved forward quickly with his hands raised. "Nah, trust, bruv. There's bare creatures chasing us. Big alien-gorilla-wolf motherfuckers. I swear. Some creature fell from outer space and jumped Moses, so he bored it. And now its brethren have come down in force, blood. Then Moses got shoffed by the feds and the things attacked the van and savaged the bluefoot, so we jacked the van. We're running for our lives now, cuz. Believe!" after that it left Pest panting for air.

It was silent for a moment until Hi-Hatz started to nod his head.

"Jack a bully van, crash it into my whip and then chat shit about the aliens to me?" Hi-Hatz demanded, pissed that his ride was wreaked. His mate, Tonks started to twitch as he kept his eyes on the youths.

"This is making me nervous, blood. That boy's still cuffed, you know" He told Hi-Hatz pointing to Moses who still had his hands cuffed behind him. "Police are gonna be all over this."

"You trying to snake me?" Hi-Hatz demanded as he raised the gun to Moses head, causing them to flinch before they all drew out their own weapons causing Hi-Hatz to chuckle. "What, you wanna bring arms to me now? You wanna murk me? The only reason I allowed you to work for me, 'cause Dem said you were good, this is what I get?" Tonks joining him as they started to chuckle and laugh at the youths. Unaware of the glares they were receiving from the gang at the mention of Dem.

"You wanna war with me?" The laughter gone from his face as his hand tightened around the gun.

"Listen to me, cuz, I'm not even lying." Pest moved forward with his metal bat in his hands. "If we was making it up, don't you think we'd make up something better then aliens?"

Hi-Hatz was quick to point the gun in Pest direction. "Say that word one more time." Pest zipped his mouth at the sight of the gun pointed at him but the sight of something black dropping caught the gangs attention.

"I told you, bruv. On the roof, if you don't believe me."

"What? What's on the roof?"

At that Pest froze remembering the man's words if he mentioned alien again. "One of them…"

"Say it!"

"One of them big gorilla-wolf motherfuckers." Pest pointed to something behind Hi-Hatz. They all took a step back as the alien let out a loud screech, apart from Hi-Hatz and Tonks. Tonks turned to Hi-Hatz slowly, having looked behind to see.

"Yo, Hi-Hatz, there is something there, bruv." Hi-Hatz shook his head, not moving the gun as he turned to face the direction to see something black poking out from behind his car before it disappeared.

"Yo, go see what that is"

Tonks turned sharply with a glare. "No way, bruv."

Hi-Hatz swung the gun around to point it at him. "Move!" He demanded, watching as his friend backed away from him and the gun. "Shit" He muttered as he slowly walked towards the black car as Hi-Hatz turned the gun back onto Pest. They all watched as he slowly walked forward, the only sound was them breathing and the man's feet crunching against the floor.

He managed to get to the back of the car safely only to see it was empty, looking around slightly before turning to his boss with a shrug. "Yo, Hi-Hatz, bruv. There's no…." a black thing came charging out from one of the open garages before snatching him away.

"Oh, shit!" The younger shouted as they started to back up. They could hear the screeches and chomping as blood splattered everywhere, the alien continued to chomp on Hi-Hatz mate. They watched as it took a large bite from the neck before pulling back, blood pouring down and flesh being ripped of. "OH, SHIT!"

Hi-Hatz quickly stormed forward shooting his gun at the alien while the other started to back up.

"You got the key to your lockup?" Moses questioned Den who quickly nodded as they started to run once again, leaving behind the ciaos.

* * *

"Sorry I messed up your couch." Pest apologised to the woman they had mugged. After running from Hi-Hatz and the aliens, they had managed to get the cuffs of Moses hands and then they had ran back towards the Block but had ended up losing Biggz, no one could find him. After safely getting into the block, Pest being the last one who ended up getting bitten, they had to drag him to the first floor.

Quickly spotting the woman again, they quickly barged into her house and demanded that she fix up Pest leg, having been a nurse and that was where they were now.

"Don't worry about it" She spoke while cutting bits of his pants of to reveal the bite mark, it was gruesome, still dripping blood and didn't't seem like it was going to stop any time soon.

"D'you want me to take 'em off?" The innocent question amused her but she shook her head. Jerome chuckling at Pest.

"Tell me if this hurts."

"Try me" He spoke, trying to act strong in front of the unknown woman. "Ow! Hurts" he shouted after the pain had settled down.

"How about this?" There was no caring tone considering they had mugged her and nearly got her killed in a car crash.

"Hurts, Hurts, Hurts, Hurts, Hurts!" Pushing his body forward, trying to get rid of the pain.

"You've torn a few minor arteries. You might have a fracture. This needs treating before you lose too much blood."

"Do it, then" Moses finally spoke as he glared at the woman.

"I can't do it" She stated "I don't have the equipment or the skill." It seemed she was being ignored as Dennis turned to Moses.

"We can take him to Dem's flat, she got all the equipment, she can fix his legs up proper, fam" Moses turned to face Dennis as well as Pest.

"You want to check on her, Den. You finally gonna make her you'r woman?" Pest quickly shouted as Dennis laid a hand on his wound. "Hurts, Hurts!" Moses nodded before turning to Pest and the woman but before he could speak a heavy thud against the door broke the silent's.

Moses took the metal bat from Jerome as he slowly made his way towards the door. Quietly looking through the small peep hole to show a empty hall way, he waited for a moment with a deep breath as he tried to control his thumping heart. A second later the face of the alien screeching at the door caused him to jump backwards before slamming the living room door shut as they all backed away.

"What the fuck"

"They found us" He replied holding the bat tightly in his hands.

"How could they find us? There's, like, 190 doors in this block." Jerome stated as panic started to spread as the heavy thud against the door became louder and louder. The woman was quick to grab a guitar before backing away from them.

"Listen, whatever gang war you're involved in, leave me out of it, please." A crunch sounded around them quickly followed by a loud screech that made her gasp.

"Oi, Hey, this ain't got nothing' to do with gangs" Dennis pulling out his sword once more.

"Or drugs. Or rap music. Or violence in video games." Pest spoke as he hopped onto his good leg.

"This is the worst night of my life" She muttered quietly but Moses was able to hear her.

"Feeling's mut….." He was cut of by one of the aliens crashing into the room, glass everywhere as well as broken piece's of wood laid on the ground. They all tightened they hands around their weapons as they stared at the alien.

Moses dropped the metal bat before grabbing the sword out of Dennis hand ignoring Pest who was shouting at him "Moses, don't, man!"

He let out a warrior cry before charging forward towards the alien. Holding the sword out as he waited for the alien to make his first more and at the right moment he dodged to the side before slamming the sword into the neck area and all movement from the alien stopped.

Everyone froze as the alien dropped to the ground with the sword lodged into it neck, with a grunt Moses was able to pull the sword back out but it was covered in some dark blue blood. Dennis had a bewilder look on his face as he slowly moved closer towards the dead alien.

"Moses. Ninja!"

"Tango neutralised." Jerome chuckled before following behind Dennis. They all crowed around the alien as the woman dropped the guitar before joining them.

"See? Is that a dog?" Pest questioned the woman, still pissed she didn't't believe them.

"No." She whispered, shock all over her face.

"No, that is not a fuckin' dog"

Jerome peered closer towards the alien. "That's black" He whispered quietly. "Too black to see"

"That's the blackest black ever, fam." Dennis moved closer before running his hand through the alien fur. "That's blacker than my cousin Femi."

"Oi, where's that woman?" Jerome was the one to point out that the woman had disappeared.

They all headed out the broken door to a dark hallway, they could spot the woman standing near the elevator's as the screeches echoed around the hallways. They became louder as the gang waited at the door, to see what she was gonna decided.

It took a moment for her to turn round and start heading back to them.

"Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you." She declared with a determined look. "after what you put me through tonight, it's the least you can do." Dennis was quick to disagree.

"No way, man. She's bare annoyin'." He scoffed before turning his back on her. "Make her leave. Let that snitch get murked."

"Dennis, why you acting like such a prick for?" Dennis turned to glare at Pest. "I need the nurse until we get to Dem's. Do you want me to die?"

"She is not goin' to Dem's. She hate's strangers, bruv." Dennis snapped, clearly unhappy but was telling the truth, as they remembered the first encounter when someone was in her house and she had no clue who it was. The dude ended up leaving the flat with a broken nose and a black eye.

Jerome jumped in before it got out of hand. "Yo, we can't stand around here arguing. We need to roll. Now!"

"My name's Sam." She spoke, ignoring Dennis and Pest arguing.

"Jerome." He nodded his head towards her.

"I'm Pest"

"No, man" Dennis shook his head, tuting as he turned away once again.

"Dennis" Jerome nodded towards where Dennis stood.

"You're Moses. Right?" She questioned the silent Moses who continued to stare at her. He sighed before turning away.

"You're gonna need a weapon." was all he said before they started to walk away towards the stairs. Sam quickly disappeared into her house before appearing once again with a sharp knife in her hand.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for any mistakes. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm in a updating mood. Been updating most of my Fictions today. **

**Thanks for the Followers and Favorites, if you could take the time and Review for me please.**

* * *

They slowly made their way up the stair's quietly with Moses in the lead.

"You get four years for carrying an offensive weapon, you know." Pest spoke as he continued to hop up the stair's as quickly as he could.

"I think this situation's a bit different"

"Is it?" He panted leaning against the wall for a second. "Walking around, expecting to get jumped at any moment? Feels like just another day in the ends to me."

"Where's he taking us?"

"Dem's flat and then after Tia's flat."

"What make's you think we be any safer in them places?" She questioned.

"You see once you get to Dem's flat but it's also not just about safety. Dem's been there every moment for us. If we got caught by the feds, she be there getting us out. We all got a key to her flat, it's our safe place and right know we need to know she safe." Jerome spoke, his energy running out as he spoke, it didn't help that they were running up the stair's.

"What about Tia's place.?"

"Security gate." It was simply, they got along with Tia and the girls but they weren't best mate's. They were always putting them down especially Tia about what they did with their life. Tia and the other's never understood why they did what they did, Dem always did. They would still warn them about the aliens but Dem was different.

"She wouldn't be asking that question if she'd seen Dem fight. We don't even need the gate with Dem" Dennis spoke to Moses as they finally got to Dem's floor.

Floor 9, They turned the light on to be welcomed with the empty hallway. There at the end was number 58, Dem's door. Pest panted as he finally got to the floor with a sigh filled with relief. They caution took small step's just in case any aliens were to wonder around the corner then they could quickly dust back the way they came.

They managed to get to the door with no sign of the alien's. Grabbing the slim black lace that was around his neck, Moses pulled it out to reveal a shiny silver key. He quickly unlocked the door to be welcome with a silent house, the light's were still on meaning she had been here earlier and had quickly popped out.

He herald the door open as Dennis, Jerome, Sam and Pest quickly entered before slamming the door shut and locking it back up.

Pest after entering had quickly made his way towards the chair that was in the corner, it was covered in plastic sheets as well as the floor that surrounded it. He smiled as he let his tired legs rest after running up the stair's and the chair helping his sore back.

The other's gave out sigh's of relief as they sat on the dark red sofa that was in the middle of the room.

"Why is that section covered in plastic?" Sam questioned having spotted the chair Pest was sitting in and the small square around the chair that was covered in plastic.

"Dem would brin' us back here if we were injured, the only two rules she has. No blood on the floor and no stranger's. She patches us up all the time, so she made a section to rest without gettin' blood on the floor." Jerome told her as he relaxed back into the sofa.

"Wonder were she went. Dem is always back here at this time" Pest had asked the question that they had all been wondering. She might have been their age but she was like a sister or a mother to them, apart from Dennis. No one decided to answer, not wanting to know what might of happened.

"How you meet Dem?" Sam asked, there was nothing to do until either Dem got here or the aliens.

"Nearly 2 years back, blood. We tried to steal her bag." Pest sniggered as Dennis shook his head. "Big mistake, man. She was a tiny little ting, didn't expect her to fight back." Jerome continued on with the story, as Dennis sat with a slight far away look.

"We ended up with a couple of fractured arm's, wrist's. Our back's were sore and some of us, had black eyes and broken nose, Man." Moses chuckled at that memory, he had been the one with the black eye and broken nose. "it wasn't till the next day, we found out she lived in dis block. She kinda took us in. Looked after us. It's a bonus that she get's along with our family."

Sam couldn't understand how someone could befriend a gang that had tried to rob them but it wasn't her.

"And Dennis want's to make her his woman but he's to much of a pussy" Jerome teased which ended with Dennis punching him in the shoulder.

The sound of keys stopped their laughter before the door was shoved open. They all gasped with smiles as they watched Biggz come charging into the room, but the sound of some feet running across the floor alerted them to someone else and it wasn't a second later that a figure ran into the flat, slamming the door behind them.

Relief was on everyone's face apart from Sam as they recognized the orange and blue hair but it was short lived as they spotted the dark red blood running down her side and her once white top, damp with dirt and blood.

Dem staggered against the wall before her eyes caught the group of people in her flat.

"Yo, Biggz, we thought you was dead." Biggz quickly glared at Dennis.

"I called you 50 times, blood." He argued as he watched Dennis pull out his phone quickly. "What's your phone doing on silent at a time like this for, fam?" Biggz continued shouting until Dem placed a hand on his shoulder, to where he calm down, slightly.

"Where were you?" Dennis questioned as he moved closer towards Dem.

"I was in a bin. The same bin I was at that time them boys from Aylesbury was after me." Jerome nodded having remembered that incident. "One of them things were trying to headbang me out. Dem rescued me." They all turned to face Dem, who gave them a small smile as she piled her top together and pressed down on her wound.

"What happened to you?" Sam questioned, her nurses instinct kicking in but it seemed like it was the wrong moment to announce her presence as Dem's smile disappeared on spotting her.

"Who the fuck is dis chick! What the fuck she doing in my flat! Moses, you know I don't like havin' fuckin' strangers in here, bruv. Get her the fuck out!" They watched as Dem flipped, her angry pouring out. She forgotten all about her wound as she slowly descended on Sam. "I want you to get the fuck out of my house, now bitch!" Moses wrapped a gentle arm around her waist as he pulled her back.

"Dem, You seen them. We need all the help we can get, you get me? I promise this will be a one time ting." She spun round in his arm's with a glare before spotting the cuts across his face.

"What the fuck happened to you, man?" She demanded as she placed a gentle hand against his cheek, lightly running a finger over the cut. He flinched slightly at the stinging pain.

"The very first alien, It attacked me but we killed that motherfucker" There was cheers from Jerome and Pest as they watched Dem examine the cuts.

"Let me just get my equipment and I fix it up for you." She disappeared around a door and not a moment later was back with a large dark green bag.

"Yo, Dem. Can you fix my leg up after, love?" She turned to face Pest who was sitting in the area she had marked out for the injured to see blood dripping down from his leg.

"Moses, I do Pest first then you, his is currently bleeding and there a chance he could die from blood lost." Moses quickly nodded watching as she took the bag towards Pest. Opening it up to reveal bandages, plaster's, tape, needle's, pins, disinfection and other equipment.

He turned away to see Dennis, who had his eyes locked on Dem's figure. Shaking his head at his mate before he nudged him, Dennis head shooting towards the direction to see Moses sending him a smirk as his eyes flickered between Dennis and Dem.

Dennis rolled his eyes before returning to Dem to see her wrapping a large white bandage around Pest leg, tying it up tightly before wrapping tape around for security. It always amazed them at how quick she was with her work but they were always glad she was there for them, there was no one else to go to if they were injured. Their family's would ask to many question's and then they be grounded.

"Yo, Dem. How you know about Biggz?" Jerome question brought Dennis out of his thoughts as Dem turned to face Jerome before making her way over to Moses.

"I had been about to start some food when my phone went off. Then Biggz started talking real fast, to the point I had no clue on what the fuck he was saying, till I shouted at him to calm the fuck down. After deep breaths he slowly told me what happened." She tapped a small bandage against Moses wounds before standing up. There was nothing she could do apart from disinfect it and then tape it up.

"At first I through he was high, it wouldn't be the first time you lot phoned me, high as a kite. I told him to head up here but he said he was trapped in a bin because of the Alien. Still thought he was high so I made my way down. Imagine my fucking surprise at seeing some black, pure black motherfucker growling at the bin. Luckily I had brought my Long samurai sword with me which is still outside in the fucking alien. It took time but I managed to kill it but not before it left me this"

She pulled up her top slightly to reveal the wound. It was like Pest leg but much worst, they were deeper. Five puncture wounds above her hips and it was still dripping blood. She quickly got to work on fixing herself. None of them offering her help. She hated it, every time she had been hurt they had offered to help but she would simply shake her head and walk away.

"I was bare fuckin' scared, not for me but for Biggz. When I opened the bin there he was in the corner, holding on to his phone as if his life depended on it. Next thing I know he was jumpin' at me. Then we ended up getting' chased by another fuckin' alien, into the block. We dived up the stairs and then in here."

She had placed a darker colour bandage over her wound and as soon as she taped it together, Biggz had his arms wrapped around her.

"Thanks Dem. That fucker, probably would of managed to get into the bin and I would have been a gonna." She lightly patted him on the back until he released her and sat on the spare chair that was next to the sofa.

"Just glad, all you lot are safe. Little damaged but still alive. Now any of you want to tell me what exactly is goin' on around here?"

"First alien appeared and fucked up Moses face, so we killed that ting. Then more came, killed the feds then Hi-Hatz mate, Tonks. Chased Biggz into a bin, took a fuckin' chuck out of my leg. Hide in her house, it got in then we got up here. It's a alien invasion, love." He was quick to tell the short version of the story and that was one thing Dem loved about the kid.

"So what the fuck do we do?" Dem question grabbed Moses attention.

"We need weapon's, then we heading to Tia's flat. The security gate." Moses chuckle upon seeing the smirk that appeared on Dem's face. She nodded before heading to the small cupboard that was behind the sofa. They watched with smirks and chuckle from Pest while Sam looked around confused.

Dem slammed her fist against a certain part of the cupboard until it popped open to but it was to dark for Sam to see anything. Dem moved her hand before she felt metal and giving it a hard yank, a rack came sliding out.

Sam gasp in shock and fear at seeing all the sharp swords that were stacked together, arranged from different sizes and shapes. Pest rubbed his hands together with a grin as he moved towards the rack who was quickly followed by Jerome, Moses and Dennis. None of them realized that Dem had disappeared until she enter with a long black box in her hands.

"This was going to be your present for next week, Den. But I guess you will need it now" Dennis looked to Moses who shrug, he was as clueless as Dennis and it seemed so was Pest and Jerome. Dennis moved forward to collect the black box before laying it on the sofa with the other's crowding around apart from Dem who disappeared into her kitchen.

He opened the lid slowly to reveal a long pitch black shiny sword and next to it was it's holder. He grabbed the handle that had some dragon's carved in before lifting it up, it looked heavy but the feel of it was light. The top of the blade was smooth as he ran a finger across but when he slid it under, blood ran down his finger, with a hiss he moved his finger's away to reveal a small cut.

Lifting the blade up further to inspect the bottom, it revealed sharp dagger's that looked like shark's teeth, instead of the smooth sharp edge that was meant to be there. Near the bottom of the handle was where light was reflecting. He brought it up closer to his eyes to see.

_HB Dennis. _

_Dem xox_

It was carved into the metal. Dennis smirked before giving the sword a light swing, it suited him and he loved it. Turning to place it back in the box when his eyes caught the sword holder before a hand appeared near his face. Moses lightly tugged on the sword until Dennis released it so he could have a look.

Dennis grabbed the holder as he ran his finger's over it's carving's. It had a large red dragon twirled around the holder with gold glitter appearing out of it's mouth as flames twirled in the air. It was magnificent and he was impressed, it was probably the best present ever.

"Yo, Den. I found him earlier before I returned back here. He was injured but I managed to fix it." The gang looked up confused as well as Sam who had trouble taking her eyes of the sword.

What exactly had she walked into?

There in Dem's arms was Pogo, panting with his tongue hanging down. There was also a small white bandage wrapped around his back paw.

"Pogo!" Den shouted as he passed the holder towards Moses before moving forward, his dog barking excitedly at seeing his owner. Dem passed the dog over watching as it licked Dennis face a couple of times before snuggling into his shoulder.

"He been asleep in my room for a couple of hours now. He should rest, no walks for awhil…" She was cut of as Dennis brought her into a tight hug, he would probably be teased about it from Pest but at the moment he didn't give a shit.

"Thanks, thought I lost the dog. That motherfucker tried eating him, bruv" Dennis spoke once he had released Dem from the hug, ignoring the smirks and chuckles coming from behind him. He placed the dog gentle on the sofa next to his sword.

"Pick your weapon's then we head to Tia's flat." Everyone listen as Dem spoke before they all moved to the rack as Moses pasted Dennis his sword. He was quick to grab the holder before attaching it to his back. While everyone else was busying picking up their weapon's, Dennis moved towards Dem once again.

They didn't speak as he leaned down and lightly kissed her cheek in thanks. She nodded before grabbing a sword that was leaning against the wall, they were joined by Moses, Pest and Jerome who had each a new sword while Biggz herald two smaller swords. He quickly placed the light purple one back as he placed the green one on his back.

"If you even think about touching one of them, I will make certain that the alien's have you for dinner" The glare that Dem was shooting behind them, made them all turn around to see Sam near the rack. "Only family touches my sword. You... you can drop dead!" Moses watched as Sam took another step towards the racks before he started to shake his head.

Dem was not a girl to mess with, for fuck sake she had taken them all on when they had tried to rob her and that was one chick vs. five guys and they had lost. This was her home and they respected it and they had already broken one of her rules so she was defiantly not to be messed with tonight and the aliens had no clue on what was coming.

Sam glared at Dem before she moved away from the swords. All she had was a small kitchen knife and it would not be much of a help, she just wanted to survive this night and then move far away from here.

They all quickly piled out of the house, leaving Pogo, Dennis dog behind to keep it safe.

* * *

**A/N My character was finally introduced, yayyy. I'm actually happy with this Chapter. **

**What part of the movie is your favorite? Don;t forget to review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well the fourth chapter is up. I'm wondering if I should just stop? Can you please review and let me know how I'm doing? If you like it or hate it. Thanks. The reviews help me continue and four chapter and no reviews but thank you to the people that favourite and followed this.**

* * *

"You ain't bringing all them in here. No. They're involved in something. Someone's chasing 'em. They got weapons. And, look, that one's bleedin'. And that woman. I don't even know her. I'm not getting myself involved in a situation I don't need to be in" Dimples shouted as she pointed towards Sam.

"Dim, Let us the fuck in!" Dimples quickly shut up upon realizing that Dem was standing with them. She moved out of the way as fast as she could while they quickly piled into the room as a bored look appeared on Dimples face but the gang all knew the reason. The first time they had meet, Dimples had taken the piss out of Dem's hair and it ended with her laying on the floor in pain. She had a fractured hip and a swollen cheek. She's been afraid of Dem every since.

"There's only one helicopter out there. Copper Chopper." Pest told them as he continued to stare out the window. "Ain't even military. And it's only around these ends." Once they entered Tia's house they found a couple of other girls there as well, Dianna and Janet. Now Moses, Jerome and Biggz were sitting on the bright pink sofa as Dem sat in a small chair with Dennis sitting in front of her, her finger lightly running over his head.

Dem and Dennis were closer then any other, every day they flirted and went out together but they were not actually dating, she was waiting for Dennis to ask her, even Moses, Pest and Jerome were waiting for Dennis to make his move but he never did and they didn't understand why.

Dennis had been know as a player but when he had spotted Dem, that was it. Hasn't been with a girl since. Moses thought he had an idea on what was stopping Den from asking, the boy has never been in an actual relationship, none of them really have. They had their flings and that was it. If they got out of this shit alive then Moses was gonna whack that boy some sense.

"This ain't London-wide. This is localised." Pest moved away from the window, turning his back to the window so he was now facing everyone.

"Yeah, localised in your head." One of Tia's friend, Janet muttered.

"Localised in your dreams." Dianna commented while Dimples simply nodded.

"Drapsed by the feds? Yes. Big gorilla-alien-wolf monsters killing everyone? Uh-uh." She shook her head once she place the food down on the table before dropping onto the sofa next to Jerome.

"Maybe they only fell on these ends" He tried to reason with her.

"Please!" She scoffed folding her arms. "What kind of alien, out of all the places in the whole wide world, would invade some shitty council estate in south London?"

"One that's looking for a fight" Dennis spoke as he toyed with the sword in his hands.

"They're coming for us. Ready or not." Pest spoke up trying to get the girls on their side. They needed every single pair of hands. Dimples and her friend started to sing, ignoring Sam that was trying to talk.

_Ready or not, here I come. You can__'__t hide. They__'__re gonna find you._

"Listen to me!" Waiting until she got everyone's attention before continuing. "There's a dead one in my living room. I live on the first floor. Go and look if you don't believe me. You can walk right in. There's no front door any more."

Dimples ignored the woman as she focused her attention on Moses. "Moses, when did you start going out with your maths teacher?" They all started to laugh at the comment apart from Tia who was staring at Moses face.

"How d'you know that woman?" She questioned, her eyes shooting between Sam and Moses and if Dem was to guess, Tia was jealous.

"We met earlier" Sam spoke as she sat back down, staring at the knife. "He mugged me."

"Whey! For real?"

"That part I believe" Dimples pointed out.

"That true? You rob that woman?" Tia asked but Moses ignored her as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"Yeah. But afterwards she fixed my leg slightly and we saved her from the monsters. So…we're mates now and it's all sweet. We're heroes, innit?" Pest turned around to face Sam with a smirk.

"Heroes?" Sam leaned forward as she kept her eyes locked on Pest. "Five of you and a knife against one woman? Fuck off!" She was answered with a small dagger speeding past her face and nicking her ear slightly.

She turned slightly to see Dem glaring at her. "Speak to him again like that, and I make sure it's your fucking eye next!" Dem warned before returning to running her hand over Dennis head while Pest smirked. They always wonder how many Dagger's she had stashed on her body but she always kept it a secret.

"Nah, Nah, Nah, don't build it up, luv. It weren't all that. We never even touched you." Dennis spoke up after seeing the hatred Dem had for the woman.

"The blade was to get it over with quick." Jerome moved forward so he could see Sam. "We was as scared as you."

"Blade?" Tia shook her head in disbelief as she continued to stare at Moses. "You're such a was…." She quietened down as she watched Dem twitch and she was quickly reminded of the blade that was buried in her wall before she shook her head, choosing to ignore Moses.

"Listen, we can't deal with this on our own. We have to call the police." They turned to face Sam once again. "You can trust me. I'll tell them what really happened."

Dimples chuckled at the strange woman as Tia spoke up.

"Think the police will help them?" She folded her arm's, the grey jumper stretching slightly. "They might not arrest you, but they'll arrest them."

Dennis and Jerome nodded. "For the murder of two police officers, vehicle theft, resisting arrest - Everything that happened everywhere in the ends tonight."

"They arrest us for nothing already" Pest muttered before he turned towards the small sword he had chosen, it was a simply large blue sword and with some Chinese writing on the handle that he couldn't understand.

"You know what I reckon, yeah?" Moses spoke, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands clashed together. "I reckon the feds sent them, anyway. Government probably bred those creatures to kill black boys. First they sent drugs to the ends, then they sent guns. Now they sent monsters to get us." Everyone was silent as they listen to Moses theory. "They don't care, man. We ain't killin' each other fast enough, So they decided to speed up the process."

Pest took a puff from his smoke, puffing it into the air before muttering a quick 'Believe' which caused the girls to once again laugh at them. Tia glared at the smoke, pulling herself up from her seat as she stormed over towards the window. "Pest, I told you not to do that! Do it out the window, yeah?"

"It's pain relief. Ask Dem." Tia eyes shoot towards the figure that was still running her finger's over Dennis short hair, her friends still laughing as Tia turned back to the window.

"Excuse me, but what is that?" Tia spoke, the laughter dying down as everyone stood up to face the window while Dennis pushed Dem behind him slightly, he knew she could protected herself but for now he was going to protected her for a while.

"Oh, my days!" Dimples shouted as she backed away towards the bedroom, Tia was quick to follow while Sam and Jerome ran towards the kitchen with their weapon's. Jerome quickly grabbed a hold of Biggz and Pest, pulling them into the Kitchen. Moses grabbed his sword while Dennis pushed his red helmet on before grabbing his own sword. Dem stood behind him wielding her own as they waited for the first move.

The aliens were the first to make the move, the first one diving against the window, glass being thrown everywhere as it dived towards Dennis, pushing him to the ground. The force pushed Dem against the wall before the screams started as another alien jumped into the room.

"Help! Hey, Moses!" Dennis screamed as his sword dropped, the alien biting into his helmet with force as craps stared to appear. It was trying to twist his head. "Ahhhhhhh"

"Dennis!" Jerome shouted as he pushed Sam and the other's further into the kitchen.

Dennis knew he wasn't going to last, his helmet was cracking under the pressure. His short life flash through his eyes but there was no regret, the only regret he ever had was not making Dem his woman.

He closed his eyes ready for the final hit when the struggle above him stopped until weight slammed down on him even further.

He opened his eyes to see the two blue teeth slowly turning black but the alien was still and that was when he noticed the long sword poking out from it's side.

"No one fucks with my man!" Dem growled before yanking her sword out from the head.

She was quick to push the aliens body of Dennis, the weight having been crushing him. He laid there panting for a couple of moment's from having his near death experience as he twisted his head to see the other's. Moses was standing next to Sam who had a knife buried in an alien and there were loud thuds coming from the bedroom before the two girls exited.

It seemed for now they had defeated these creature's and no one was hurt. Pest and Biggz slowly walked out from the kitchen.

Dennis pushed himself up, his eyes just noticing the black craps around his helmet that were very closer to his head. It was a struggle but he finally manage to push the helmet of, it banging against the ground before rolling across the room until it finally stopped.

Turning his head to see Dem standing there with her sword which was covered in dark blue blood panting. Not even taken a moment to think as he quickly jumped to his feet, ignoring his sword for now before he snaked a arm around her waist and brought her lips against his.

It wasn't a gentle first kiss, no this one was filled with fear and relief. Fear at having nearly died and relief at having finally did what he wanted to do since he meet her in the elevator, days after trying to mug her. There lips moved against each other frantic as she placed one hand behind his head, bring him closer to her.

A loud cough broke them out of their haze to see Moses standing near the bedroom with a smirk as the other's slowly started to appear. Dennis ignored Moses as he kept his arms locked around her waist, her body leaning against his own as they all stared at the aliens in the room. Biggz who had been silent through the whole thing moved away from the kitchen he had hide in.

"You know that little one you killed before?" Tia questioned as she continued to stare at the creatures body. "That was a mistake."

"They weren't going for us. They were going for you." Dimples shook her head before glaring at Moses.

"Actions have consequences, you know."

"Everywhere you go, bad things happen."

"Stay away from us, Moses." She muttered before her and her mates quickly left the room as soon as more screeches sounded around them. They all quickly followed behind watching as the girls ran towards the lift, pressing the button numerous times before they ran towards the stair's. Sam turned to face Moses who had placed his sword back in its holder while Jerome slammed the security gate shut.

"You should leave. I don't want no one to die" Pest was shaking his head at Moses words.

"Fuck that, bruv. I got your back."

"I ain't going nowhere. We gotta kill all them things, bruv."

"You ain't getting' rid of me, Bruv"

"Even those, I would rather be playing FIFA at this moment. I got you back, fam" At Biggz comment about FIFA, Dennis and Moses chuckle. The kid was addicted to that game.

Moses turned towards Dem, waiting her reply. "Bruv, your family. Don't even think your leavin' me behind. You get me?" Moses was quick to nod with a small smile. Before a bing interrupted them. They all turned to the elevator which opened to reveal Hi-Hatz and two of his mates behind him.

Hi-Hatz was quick to pull his gun up before he started to firer at them. They all ducked, running around the corner, Dennis pushing Dem ahead of him. Sam was still crouched when one of the alien slammed against the security gate causing her to scream.

"Come on, Run!" Pest demanded as he waved her towards him. She quickly jumped up, running towards the doors the others had disappeared to as the alien continued to slam against the gate while Hi-Hatz and his mates continue shooting at her. Once the door's closed all the group could hear were more gun shots and then screams before silent's surrounded them.

They slammed against the lift, Moses pressing the button before the door slid open to reveal a young white dude panting in the corner, they remember the dude slightly from Ron's flat before they all dived into the lift, quickly closing the door. They stood there panting.

"Who was that?" Sam demanded.

"That's Hi-Hatz" Jerome the calmest one out of them explained.

"The man's a sausage" Pest shouted.

"Why's he shooting at us?"

"His best friend got ate and he's a bit vexed about it." They all jumped as the alien on the other side of the door slammed against it. "I know exactly how he feels" The reminder that if Dem wasn't there, they could of lost one of their own.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" The man, they couldn't't remember his name, spoke. The smell of weed surrounded him. "What's chasing you? Why is the other lift full of bits of dead people?" Pest double tapped the ground button to cancel, which stopped the elevator in it's movement's. "What you doing? We need to go down."

"I ain't going down. There's too many things down there out to get me, get me?." Moses stated as he stared at the doors.

"True say." Pest nodded. "Bare police, crazy gangsters and fucked-up monsters down there." Biggz nodded as his hand tightened around the small sword, it was as big as his arm but he felt comfortable with it.

The dude was quick to agree. "Ok. Good. Let's not go down. Where can we go?"

"We're going to Ron's weed room."

"What's Ron's weed room?" Sam shrugged, confused and trying not to panic as everything crashed down.

"It's a big room full of weed. And it's Ron's. It's good." The man nodded to himself. "It's good. It's like Fort fucking Knox up there."

"Plan"

"19" Pest pressed the button 19 and the lift finally started to move, the silent's was interrupted by a groan, all there heads turning to see Dem leaning heavily on Dennis.

"What the fuck's wrong with her?" Jerome asked worry covering his face before he spotted the blood around her shoulder. "She fuckin' bleeding, Brov."

Dennis slowly turned her round as Moses lifted her top up, ignoring the black bra strap to reveal a gun wound as the blood kept pouring out. "Fuck! One of Hi-Hatz bullet's hit her, Fam. We got to get her to Ron's now!" Moses shouted as he gentle pulled the top down, Dennis wrapping his arm around her lightly.

No they had to hurry, None of them could let Dem die, after everything she did for them. Them fucking aliens had no clue who they were fucking with. You fuck with them is one thing, but you fuck with any of them family, then your already fucking dead.

Moses could see Pest and Jerome as well a Biggz sharing worried look's as there eye's kept shooting between the doors and Dem's limp body. Dennis ignored them all, keeping his focus on Dem, who skin was becoming slightly damp. None of them had even noticed that she had been shot, Dem didn't even show any sign's of being shot and now he felt guilt. She was his woman now and he was meant to look after her.

* * *

**A/N How ya like it? Do any of you think they should create another movie? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you SmilyReaper for your review and here is the next chapter for you. Please continue reviewing and thank you.**

* * *

The lift slowly opened to reveal the floor number 19.

"Down the end."

"Raaaah" They could see two of the aliens outside Ron's flat, letting out screeches.

"I am too high for this shit" the dude shaking his head. Jerome quickly shut the door before they spun round so they were in a circle.

"I wanna shoot those things, man" Pest dragged his bag to the middle as he fiddle with the clasp.

"Same here, bruv."

"Time's three."

"Time's four" Biggz piped in.

"Done now" They all nodded before once again opening the door as they all sprinted out towards the closest wall while Pest held three long fireworks in his hand. Pest turned the fireworks to Jerome to light them up before aiming it towards the aliens.

"Bangers, man, bangers!" Pest demanded turning his bag to face Moses and Jerome.

"I'm Brewis, by the way." The man, now known as Brewis spoke.

"Sam" She spoke as she watched Jerome search Pest bag for some bangers.

"I'm meant to be at a party in Fulham. Now I'm trapped in this bloody block." Pest grabbed a hold of the bangers as well as the lighter. "What about you?"

"I live here"

"Really? Wicked"

"Yo, Moses. What do we do about Dem?" Moses turned round to see Dem fully leaning against Dennis, she didn't't look good.

"I go first, Then Jerome with Dem in the middle and Dennis behind. Biggz then Pest after with Sam and then The white dude." They all nodded, Brewis not even commenting on the white dude bit, it wasn't the right time.

Moses went first with a large firework as the smoke appeared and the bangs dyed down until it was all silent. The lights slowly fading away. He quickly light the large one as he held It out into the smoke.

"Yo, Pest. Lights." They slowly turned on and he could hear the faint 'Go, Go, Go' from Pest but chose to ignore it as he kept his eyes on the smoke around him for any signs of the aliens.

It was silently as they disappeared into the smoke, not even able to see there hands but there was faint whispers from each other but it was unclear.

Moses, Dennis, Dem and Sam quickly found the way to Ron's door safely but there was no sign of the others.

"Pest, Jerome, where you at?" Only screams were heard. Dennis gentle placed Dem against the wall to lean on as he followed Moses towards where Pest shout's were coming from.

"Aarghhhh!"

They both ran towards Pest who was on the ground trying to crawl away from the smoke, they both grabbed a arm not listening to his shouts.

"Follow me!" Moses demanded trying to pull Pest to his feet. They quickly dragged Pest towards Ron's door to discover that Dem was missing. Dennis was quick to turn on Sam.

"Where the fuck is she, blood!" He shouted, watching as Sam cowered back into the door.

"She heard your friend scream. She left to help." Even those she was cowering back, her voice was still strong. Dennis growled, which was followed with some curse before he moved to head back into the smoke. Moses was quick to stop him.

He had turned round to shout at Moses when he spotted a large outline of something coming towards them, they ready there weapon with Pest next to Sam as the figure came closer towards them to reveal Dem holding Jerome up with a tiny figure trying to hold Jerome on the other side, he was hard to recognise with the large cut down over his lip but they could see that it was Biggz. They moved forward quickly, Moses grabbing a hold of Jerome and Dennis grabbing Dem while Biggz dashed towards the door.

As they were helping their mates, Brewis managed to join them, panting before they started to bang on Ron's door.

"Yo, Ron! Ron!" Moses started to bang on the door.

"Ron, man, let us in!"

"Open the door, man."

"Hey, let us in, man!"

The door opened to reveal the slightly big Ron who looked slightly nervous. "All right?"

"We need to hide in your weed room" Moses got straight to the point, not knowing how long the aliens will be up them stair's.

"It's the only safe place left in the block."

"I don't know about that." Ron chuckled before turning to look at something behind him. If Dem was with it and not slowly losing blood then she would of seen the sweat on Ron's face and the fear but at the moment she was leaning against Dennis.

"Ah, come on. Hurry up." Ron opened the door before it was pushed open by the group to reveal Hi-Hatz standing there pointing a gun at them.

"Wagwan, Moses?" Moses was quick to face Ron who shook his head. Hi-Hatz waved his hand, indicating them to move forward and they did slowly while Ron shut the door behind them, as dark shadows quickly appeared.

"You killed that thing."

"Hi-Hatz, Bruv…"

"You brought it in the ends."

"I don't want no trouble." He was trying to reason with Hi-Hatz but the man was not listening.

"You brought fed in the ends" hi-Hatz hand tightened around the gun as he glared at the boy.

"Listen to me, Bruv." It seemed like Hi-Hatz had lost it at that moment as he started to chuckle, his hands shaking slightly.

"You brought an alien invasion to the ends." Moses eyes flickered to the window to see multiply aliens outside, his hand shooting towards his back, were his sword laid. Everyone copying him as they backed up. Dennis hand tightened around Dem's waist.

"Behind you, bruv." He tried to warn.

"Don't chat me"

"I'm not even lyin'"

"Shut up!" Hi-Hatz demanded, "I was gonna make you. Now…I'm gonna dead you." He pulled the safety of before pointing the gun at Moses once more, but as he was about to pull the trigger a flash of orange and blue appeared before Dem's figure was covering Moses.

"Don't you even fuckin' dare. If you harm Mos, then I won't fuckin' hesitated to kill you myself!" Dennis went to move towards Dem when Jerome's hand shot out, grabbing a hold of Dennis shoulder. He was shaking his head towards Dennis while Biggz grabbed a hold of Dennis other shoulder.

With a groan he backed away but kept his eyes on his woman.

"You best move Dem, This boy disrespected me. Got my mate killed!" Hi-Hatz shouted but Dem wasn't moving an inch even as she felt Moses hand grabbing a hold of her hip, trying to move her but she wasn't moving an inch. "This is my block. Get me?" He questioned Moses. Choosing to ignore Dem for now.

"Not really" Moses released his hand from his sword as he pulled Dem back further away from the window. The aliens gave of a loud screech which caused Hi-Hatz to spin around, spotting the aliens who were sticking onto the walls outside of the window. The group chose that moment to move, quickly diving towards the weed room as Hi-Hatz spun round firing random bullets of before the sound of glass braking again reach their ears..

They quickly slammed the door, ignoring the screeches and glass as they stood there panting.

* * *

They all were sitting down, silent's ringing out around them apart from the noises coming from Dennis and Dem. Dennis had taken of his vest he had underneath his shirt so he could tie it around her wound to stop the bleeding, it was the best he could do till they get out of there.

"Wish I'd never chased after that thing." Moses was the one to break the silent's. "Wish we never murked you. I wish I never took that white off Hi-Hatz. Wish I'd just gone home and played FIFA like you said" Quickly nodding towards Biggz who was sitting on the other side of Dem.

They all knew that Biggz was close to Dem, She was like a second mother to him but one that actually listen and believed him, not shouting in his face and she also accepted him for who he was and the way he acted.

"Anyone got skins?" Pest broke the silent's as he looked at all the weed that surrounded them.

"No" It came from everyone as Pest slammed his head against the metal table.

"Bare weed and no skins." shaking his head. "This is my worst nightmare." He Muttered.

"Nah, bruv. Worst nightmare is being eaten by them motherfucker's." Jerome was quick to agree with Biggz, haven nearly been eaten by the aliens earlier. Moses ignored them as he turned to face Sam.

"Listen, yeah. We never knew you lived in the block. If…If we knew you, we wouldn't't have stepped you."

"It would have been Ok to mug me if I didn't live here? Is that how it works?"

"Oi, He's trying to fuckin' apologise bitch. You don't know anything' about him, yeah. They do what they do for certain reason's, fam" Dem argued, having leaned forward slightly to glare at Sam. She was protective of them and Moses was the one who always felt guilt for doing the simplest thing wrong.

"Boy, you's tetchy." Pest who was sitting next to Sam, shook his head. "He's tryin' to apologise to you, man." Sam ignored him as she kept her gaze on Moses who had stood up, walking towards the little alien that had started it all. "You're quite fit, you know"

Dennis shook his head at Pest, that boy was willing to go after anything with tits and a large arse and normal he didn't mind who he picked but Dem didn't seem to like the chick and Pest was always the one to do something, just so he could annoy her but it seemed she had some other deep hatred to the chick. If she was fully there, Pest would of gotten smacked. They all knew Pest did most of the things to annoy Dem, he always found it funny.

Dem groaned as she moved to her feet, Dennis helping her stand. She lightly tapped his hand before she moved slowly towards where Moses stood, staring at the alien. Dennis understood, standing back as he watched. None of the boys could understand how Dem knew when one of them needed to be comforted, they always pretended everything was alright as it would just feel weird and uncomfortable to try and explain to each other on how they felt but Dem, she could always tell when they needed someone there and that was exactly what Moses needed.

* * *

**A/N Review please and thank you.**


End file.
